Contemporary understanding of sports related nutritional requirements indicates that carbohydrate consumption plays a key role improving athlete endurance and performance. With the entrance of Gatorade® and other similar sports drinks beginning in the mid 1960's more attention has been paid to understanding the role of various nutrients on human performance in athletic events.
Understanding the body's ability to absorb and process carbohydrates and other nutrients for maximal performance output has been studied by many. In 2003, the International Olympic Committee on Nutrition for Athletes issued a position stating that a high carbohydrate diet in the days before competition helps enhance performance, particularly when exercise lasts longer than about 60 min and that athletes should aim to achieve carbohydrate intakes that meet the fuel requirements of their training programs and also adequately replace their carbohydrate stores during recovery between training sessions and competition. However, this is a difficult task, especially for athletes in training who need a sustained supply of carbohydrates and other nutrients without the drawback of an intake of large amounts or smaller amounts but at more regular intervals, of food in order to meet the dietary requirements necessary to maintain enhanced performance.
There is thus a need in the art to provide a sustained and controlled supply of carbohydrates and other nutrients to individuals without the necessity of intake of excess food and snacks.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.